Drollige Drabbles
by irm63
Summary: Ich habe wieder mal eine Idee zu Snape, aber sie ist lang für einen Limerick, zu kurz für einen OneShot, reimen tut sich das Ganze  auch nicht, also was bleibt mir übrig...
1. Nevilles Nemesis

**Disclaimer**

Klar, dass wie immer Alles J.K.R. gehört, aber das ist mir inzwischen egal, solange ich meinen Spaß beim Schreiben habe. Wie z. B. bei diesem Drabble.

Der Spaß gehört mir.

**Nevilles Nemesis**

**von Irm63**

Neville wischte mit dem Ärmel hastig über die schweißnasse Stirn, bevor er den brodelnden Trank weiterrührte.

„Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Sie wissen doch, was eine Uhr ist?", erklang es ironisch von oben herab.

Severus Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete von der Kerkertür aus interessiert das Geschehen.

Neville änderte die Rotationsrichtung, verglich das vor ihm liegende Tränkerezept

mit den bereitliegenden Zutaten und fuhr entsetzt herum, als er Snapes dunkle Stimme vernahm:

„Weshalb, Miss Granger, tragen Sie eine meiner Roben und eine schwarze Perücke?"

Nevilles Bewegung riss die auf einem Stuhl hinter ihm stehende Hermine laut krachend zu Boden.


	2. Dangerous  Mission

**Disclaimer**

Das Hogwartsuniversum und seine Bewohner gehören J.K.R.,

die Idee zu diesem Drabble gehört mir und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran.

**Dangerous Mission**

**von irm63**

Severus Snape überprüfte ein allerletztes Mal die Vollständigkeit seiner Ausrüstung, bevor er mit einem wehmütigen Blick zurück die schwere Kerkertür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Den energischen Schritten, mit denen er über die Kerkertreppen, die Eingangshalle und das Schlossgelände eilte, sah man den in ihm tobenden Konflikt nicht an.

Aber der Anweisung von allerhöchster Stelle konnte er sich nicht entziehen, nicht dieses Mal,...und nicht die Male davor.

Aber er kannte die Regeln, die Regeln und all ihre Konsequenzen, er hatte ihnen zugestimmt, als er seine Stelle antrat.

Snape spuckte verächtlich zu Boden, er hatte gehofft, niemals als Quidditch-Schiedsrichter eingesetzt zu werden.


	3. Zu spät

**Disclaimer:**

Der Trouble mit dem Drabble gehört mir, der Rest J.K.Rowling.

**Zu spät**

**von irm63**

Er erstarrte mitten im Schritt, der rettende Ausgang nur wenige Meter entfernt, doch nun unerreichbar.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, als er herbeordert wurde. Ohne sich umzuwenden spürte er, wie sich die Meute hinter ihm zusammenrottete.

Nur das Rascheln leise über den Boden schleifender Roben durchbrach die atemlose Stille.

Und nun war es zu spät, viel zu spät, sich noch zu retten.

Der schneidende und triumphierende Klang der Stimme hallte ihm noch im Ohr.

„Damenwahl!", verkündete Professor Mc Gonagall fröhlich und tauschte einen belustigten Blick mit dem Direktor.

Als die ersten Takte des Tangos erklangen, wechselte Professor Snape die Gesichtsfarbe.


	4. Noch'n Drabble

**Disclaimer**

J.K.R. kennt ihr ja inzwischen, das ist die, der wieder mal Alles gehört.

Das „Noch'n" habe ich mir bei Heiz Erhardt ausgeliehen, weil ich es ungemein praktisch fand.

**Noch'n Drabble**

**von Irm63**

Schon die energischen Schritte deuteten die gereizte Stimmung an, der Knall der heftig von Hand zugeschlagenen Kerkertür war ein weiteres Indiz. Die Schimpftirade war eindeutig.

„Wieder nur stupide desinteressierte Dummköpfe. Drei Kesselexplosionen in einer Unterrichtsstunde!" Eine Schläfenmassage brachte keine Linderung, ebenso wenig der verlockende Duft des bereitstehenden Oolong-Tees.

„Ich glaubte damals, Neville wäre unübertroffen, aber nein! Wir sollten Zulassungsprüfungen für den Tränkeunterricht beantragen, am besten mit lebenslangem Verbot für schreckhafte Charaktere."

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, als du unbedingt den Tränkeunterricht übernehmen wolltest", Hermine beruhigte sich ein wenig, als ihr die schlanken Hände des Lehrers für „Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste' die Nackenverspannungen wegzumassieren begannen.

1


	5. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer**

Dumbledore gehört J.K.R,

Mrs. Featherweather gehört mir,

die Wäschemangel den Muggeln.

**Under Pressure**

**von irm63**

"Das sieht ja sehr interessant aus."

Albus Dumbledore beugte sich neugierig nach vorne, noch bevor die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde eingreifen konnte.

"Sie sollten Abstand halten ...",

"Auuuu, ..."

Mrs. Featherweather stoppte die Mangel sofort und besah sich den Schaden.

"Mechanische Probleme müssen mechanisch gelöst werden", murmelte sie, als sie das empfindliche Gerät mit einigen energischen Scherenschnitten von Dumbledores Bart befreite.

Es würde Stunden dauern, die halbmeterlangen Haare aus er Mangel zu entfernen.

...andererseits waren in naher Zukunft keine weitere Unterrichtsproben Seitens des Direktors zu erwarten, keine unerwünschten Kollegenbesuche und Zitronenbonbonattacken.

Mrs. Featherweather konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.


	6. Das SchwabbelDrabble

Dieses Drabble entstand innerhalb der monatlichen Drabble-Challenge des Rudels, vorgegeben waren die Begriffe „aussteigen" und „Schwabbel" mit sämtlichen möglichen Variationen.

**Disclaimer**

… J.K.R. usw. …

**Das Schwabbel-Drabble**

Seine Knie schwabbelten, als er ausstieg.

Snape warf seine weite Robe mit geschicktem Griff tarnend über das Corpus Delicti, sprich seine wackelpuddingweichen Knie, um seinen Ruf als ehemaliger Todesser, kaltblütiger Doppelspion, Mitbezwinger Voldemorts und strengster Lehrer Hogwarts zu wahren.

Mit unsicherem Schritt überwand er die Schwelle zum Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade und bekämpfte mühsam den Drang, Hagrid trostsuchend um den Hals zu fallen.

War es nicht schlimm genug, dass er aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette mit dem Gryffindordrachen den Hogwartsexpress beaufsichtigen musste?

Nein!

Ein Erstklässler hatte fertig gebracht, ihn mit einem schlecht gezielten Wabbelbeinfluch zu treffen.

Zeit, einige strategische Punktabzüge zu planen.


	7. Neulich, in den Kerkern

Dieses Drabble entstand innerhalb der monatlichen Drabble-Challenge des Rudels, vorgegeben waren die Begriffe „aussteigen" und „Schwabbel" mit sämtlichen möglichen Variationen.

**Disclaimer **

Mir gehört immer noch nix.

**Neulich, in den Kerkern**

Die klügste Hexe ihres Alters hätte sich sicherlich nicht von Harry und Ron beschwatzen lassen, in Snapes Vorratsräume einzubrechen.

Nach den Vorfällen in ihrem zweiten und dritten Jahr verließ sich der Tränkemeister offensichtlich nicht mehr auf Schlösser und Bannsprüche und so hatte ihr Eindringen ein Ungeheuer erweckt, vor dessen gigantischer schwabbelnder Masse Hermine leise fluchend zurückwich, bis die raue Kerkerwand sie stoppte.

Ihr panischer Blick fiel auf einen hochgelegenen Lichtschacht, aber dieser Ausstieg war unmöglich zu erreichen.

Und sie hatte immer noch keinen geeigneten Zauberspruch gefunden.

An irgendetwas erinnerte sie das Wesen, und …: „Reducio!"

Vor ihr kroch ein harmloser Flubberwurm.


	8. Zeitungsmeldung

Auch dieses Drabble entstand innerhalb der monatlichen Drabble-Challenge des Rudels, für den Monat August 10 waren die Begriffe „Krawall" und „richten" in all ihren Varianten vorgegeben.

**Disclaimer **

Wie gehabt.

**Zeitungsmeldung**

**von irm63**

Minerva schnaubte empört, als sie Dumbledore die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter seine lange Nase hielt, der sie mit seinem patentierten Unschuldsblick entgegennahm, und den Leitartikel schmunzelnd überflog.

„Aufruhr in Hogsmeade!", titelte das Blatt in seiner reißerischen Art.

„Der Tagesprophet hatte in seiner Samstagsausgabe von geplanten Preiserhöhungen im Honigtopf berichtet, woraufhin eine mit Halloweenkostümen verkleidete Zauberermenge mit lautstarkem Krawall durch Hogsmeade zog und sämtliche Geschäfte zum Erliegen brachte.

Angeführt wurde die Menge von einem älteren Zauberer, der den Schlachtruf „Zitronenbonbons für alle!" skandierte.

Schulleiter Dumbledore bestreitet die Teilnahme von Hogwartsschülern, da diese nur an regulären Hogsmeadewochenenden das Dorf aufsuchen dürften."


	9. Die Tücken der Technik

Die Stichworte für das Septemberdrabble des Rudels waren „Rühren" und „Hunnen".

**Disclaimer **

Diesmal gehören die Rechte J. K. R., der rudeleigenen Ideenschmiede, möglicherweise Attila dem Hunnen und meiner Plotbunnyzucht.

**Die Tücken der Technik**

„Rührt euch nicht, „ flüsterte Harry und rückte seine verbogene Brille zurecht.

Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine kauerte er hinter dem einzigen Felsen weit und breit, einem ausgesprochen winzigen Felsen, angesichts der herandonnernden Reiterschar.

„Wer sind diese Kerle?" Rons Stimme kippte ins Falsett, während er seinen schmerzenden Knöchel rieb, den er sich bei der panischen Suche nach Deckung gestaucht hatte.

„Jedenfalls sind das hier keine Druiden und das ist nicht Schottland", fluchte Harry und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein, … das sind Hunnen", murmelte sie kläglich, während sie hektisch an dem Zeitumkehrer herumnestelte, der gerade puffend eine bläuliche Rauchwolke ausstieß.


	10. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Immer noch „Hunnen" und „rühren".

Dank eines wirklich sehr hartnäckigen Plotbunnies ein Fortsetzungsdrabble zu „Die Tücken der Technik".

**Disclaimer **

siehe Kap. 9

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**

Jeden Moment musste die blutdürstig johlende Reiterschar der Hunnenkrieger das hinter dem Felsbrocken kauernde Trüppchen entdecken.

„Und wie kommen wir zurück?", wimmerte Ron.

Der Zeitumkehrer war endgültig hinüber, … aber vielleicht hatte Luna recht, was Oz betraf …

„Haltet Euch an mir fest." Hermine zog Harry und Ron in die Höhe, schloss die Augen, schlug dreimal ihre Hacken zusammen und murmelte: „Es ist nirgends schöner als daheim."

Ein Wirbel erfasste die Drei und sie landeten eng umschlungen auf einem weichen Teppich vor einem behaglich knisternden Kaminfeuer.

Ihre Erleichterung hielt solange an, bis eine allzu vertraute gefährlich leise Stimme erklang:

„Welch rührender Anblick …"


	11. Schon wieder …

**Disclaimer **

Das gehört alles Ihr-wißt-schon-wem.

**Schon wieder …**

**von irm63**

„Da, … schon wieder", raunte Professor Granger der Verwandlungskunstlehrerin zu.

McGonagall sah kaum von ihrem Haggis auf, während sie murmelte: „Das geht schon seit Jahren so, die beiden sind einfach unverbesserlich."

„Ganz sicher?" fragte die Jüngere zurück und beobachtete weiterhin den Wettstreit zwischen bedrohlichen Augenbrauen des Verteidigungslehrers und irritierendem Augenzwinkern des Schulleiters, der wie gewohnt für Unruhe innerhalb der Schülerschaft sorgte.

Hermine griff unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Nun sah Professor McGonagall doch alarmiert auf: „Was haben sie vor, Hermine?"

„Ein einfacher Spiegelzauber", grinste sie und beobachtete entzückt, wie Snape, dumbledorisch zwinkernd, und der Schulleiter, mit snapisch wandernden Augenbrauen, einander fassungslos anstarrten.


	12. Einfach nur … Socken

Das Stichwort für das Oktoberdrabble des Rudels war „Kälte".

**Einfach nur … Socken**

Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Eierpunsch, den ihm einer der Hauselfen serviert hatte, und sah nachdenklich auf das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, das sein Büro mit anheimelnder Wärme erfüllte.

Eine Wärme, die er zwar wahrnahm, aber schon lange nicht mehr spürte.

Nur noch zwei Geschenke waren auszupacken, eines war keine Überraschung, aber ein altvertrauter Freund.

Er wusste Minervas guten Whisky zu schätzen.

Das letzte, … er zögerte kurz, … Socken, schwarze Socken mit einem angedeuteten anthrazitfarbenen Muster.

Und er spürte, wie ein Teil der innerlichen Kälte von ihm absplitterte, wie die Eiskruste, die die erste warme Frühlingssonne von der peitschenden Weide absprengte.


	13. Der Nebel des Grauens

Die Vorgabe für das Novemberdrabble des Rudels war ‚Nebel'.

**Der Nebel des Grauens**

**von irm63**

Ein leises Zischen ertönte, bevor grünliche Rauchschwaden das Klassenzimmer vernebelten.

„Longbottom!", bellte Snape, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, außer einigen unterdrückten Flüchen.

Die Schüler hatten sich instinktiv unter die Schulbänke geworfen, sobald sich an Nevilles Kessel etwas Ungewöhnliches tat, was nicht ohne Blessuren abging.

Nach kurzem Überlegen sprach Snape den ‚Nebulam dissolvo' und die Rauchschwaden legten sich.

„Ich verwandele ihn in eine Kröte", knurrte Snape, während er den Raum absuchte.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht nötig", meldete sich Hermine tapfer zu Wort und deutete auf den Boden, wo eine außerordentlich unglücklich aussehende Kröte kauerte, die vergeblich versuchte, den Kopf einzuziehen.


	14. Eisbär

Die Vorgabe für das Dezemberdrabble des Rudels war …

**Eisbär**

**von irm63**

Das frierende Häuflein dick vermummter Schüler stapfte missmutig durch den Tiefschnee.

„Wenn ich mir wegen diesem Möchtegernprofessor eine Lungenentzündung hole, sorgt mein Vater für seine Entlassung", nörgelte Draco, während er Crabbe und Goyle folgte, die ihm einen breiten Pfad durch den Schnee bahnten.

Nun kam langsam Hagrids Hütte in Sicht und neben dem Halbriesen kauerte eine schneeweiße Kreatur, die ihm beinahe bis zur Schulter reichte.

„Das ist doch nur ein Eisbär", beschwerte sich Malfoy hochnäsig.

„Das wär ja dann keine magische Kreatur nich, sonnern nur'n g'wöhnlicher Eisbär", brummte Hagrid gutmütig.

„Das hier", sagte er mit strahlenden Augen, „is der Nordpolarbär!"

Disclaimer:

Der Nordpolarbär gehört selbstverständlich J.R..


	15. Formular 37c15

Das Stichwort für das Drabble im Januar 2011 war Schreibtischthestral.

**Doppeldrabble:**

**Formular 37/c-15**

Er hätte umkehren sollen, als er das überfüllte Wartezimmer der Abteilung für die Erteilung magischer Patente betreten hatte.

Nach drei Stunden Wartezeit bröckelte Snapes Selbstbeherrschung, und er konnte ein ungeduldiges Wippen des rechten Fußes kaum mehr unterdrücken.

Endlich!

Der Beamte hinter dem mit Pergamentrollen überhäuften Schreibtisch sah kaum auf, als der Tränkemeister sein Anliegen vortrug: „Ich möchte ein Patent für einen Zaubertrank beantragen …"

Snape hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als der Beamte ihm auch schon einen Stapel Papiere überreichte und mit gelangweilter Stimme sagte: „Sie müssen das Formular 37/c-15 in dreifacher Ausfertigung ausfüllen und eine neue Wartenummer ziehen."

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, … dass ich drei Stunden darauf gewartet habe, vorgelassen zu werden, … um zu erfahren, dass ich ein Formular ausfüllen muss, …"

Snapes zunächst zähneknirschendes Flüstern hatte sich zu beeindruckender Lautstärke gesteigert.

„… das sie problemlos im Wartebereich auslegen könnten?"

Entweder war der Beamte, den ein schmuckes Messingnamensschild als Hubert Wilfried Wutheringham auswies, schwerhörig oder er war derartige Auftritte gewohnt.

Jedenfalls murmelte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: „Revidierte Verwaltungsvorschrift Pat/Zaub/78 vom 17. Januar 2011."

„Schreibtischthestral!", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

„Dann sind sie hier verkehrt. Sie müssen in die Abteilung für magische Tierwesen, Vierter Stock, Zimmer 327."


	16. Garantiert lebensecht

Das Stichwort für den monatlichen Drabblewettbewerb des Rudels war „Pappnase", passend zur fünften Jahreszeit.

**Garantiert lebensecht**

Professor Snape unterbrach seine monatliche Einkaufstour durch die Winkelgasse und blieb vor dem Schaufenster von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" stehen.

Das in grellen Farben gehaltene Plakat stach sofort ins Auge.

NEU!

PAPPNASEN FÜR JEDE GELEGENHEIT

GARANTIERT LEBENSECHT

SELBSTHAFTEND

WAHLWEISE AUCH MIT NASENFLÜGELFURUNKEL ODER GELBGRÜNEM SCHNODDER

Eine mit dunkelblauem Samt ausgeschlagene Vitrine präsentierte eine reichhaltige Auswahl, von zierliche Stupsnasen bis hin zu beeindruckenden Gesichtserkern, liebevoll gestaltet mit unterschiedlichen Hautschattierungen, feinen Poren und mehr oder weniger dezenten Nasenhaaren.

Während er interessiert die Schaufensterauslage begutachtete, ertönte neben ihm eine quengelnde Kinderstimme: „Mama, ich will auch so eine! Genauso eine wie der schwarze Mann da."


	17. Heimwerker

Dieses Mal war ein Werkzeugkasten vorgegeben …

**Heimwerker**

„Arthur, Bitte …", Mrs. Weasley knetete verzweifelt ihre Küchenschürze, während die Zwillinge breit grinsend das interessante Schauspiel genossen.

„Ich hab' es gleich, Mollyschätzchen", kam die undeutliche Antwort unter der Spüle hervor, nebst einem Unheil verkündenden Knirschen.

Gleich darauf wurde neben dem unter der Spüle herausschauenden Beinpaar eine tastende Hand sichtbar, die nach oben in den bereitstehenden Werkzeugkasten griff und schließlich eine sehr rostige Metallsäge herauszog.

„Nichts da", fauchte Molly aufgebracht und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Schürzentasche.

„Arthur Weasley, wenn Du es wagst, mit diesem Ding Hand an meine Küchenspüle zu legen, dann kannst Du bei Deinem Muggelkram im Schuppen schlafen."


	18. Lächerlich

Das Stichwort war Schottenkaro.

**Lächerlich**

Minerva stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, als Severus endlich hinter dem Paravent hervortrat. „Diese Farben stehen Dir ausgezeichnet."

Severus hmpfte skeptisch, während er sich kritisch im Spiegel betrachtete. Als ob die Farben sein Problem wären.

Gegen Slytheringrün, durchwirkt mit silbernem Garn, wäre ja prinzipiell nichts einzuwenden.

Dieselbe Farbkombination aber in Form massiver Schottenkaros wirkte einfach nur …

„Lächerlich! Ich sehe lächerlich aus!", grollte er mit einem Blick auf sein ungewohnt unschwarzes Spiegelbild. Und außerdem ist das viel zu kurz."

„Stell Dich nicht so an. Immerhin erhältst Du die Ehrenmedaille der Schottischen Tränkebrauergilde".

„Hätte ich geahnt, dass Kiltpflicht besteht, hätte ich abgelehnt."


	19. Kleinanzeige

**Kleinanzeige**

„Was hältst Du davon, Filius?", flüsterte Minerva und reichte ihrem Kollegen den Tagespropheten.

Der Zauberkunstlehrer überflog kurz die Seite und erwiderte: „ Meinst Du den Artikel über Nasenhaarwucherung bei älteren Zauberern oder den über illegale Drachenwetten?"

„Nein, hier die Kleinanzeige."

Minerva nippte an ihrem Tee und warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Alecto Carrow, die gerade eifrig auf Snape einredete.

Während Professor Flitwick die Annonce las, murmelte sie: „Alecto freut sich sicher über Post."

_**Heuler auf Bestellung**_

_Möchten Sie unliebsamen Mitzauberern einmal richtig die Meinung sagen?_

_Dann schicken Sie noch heute eine Eileule an Heuler auf Bestellung!_

_Sonderpreise bei Serienheulern._

_Anonymität garantiert._


	20. Die Prinzenrolle

**Die Prinzenrolle**

„Niemals", schnaubte Severus Snape indigniert.

Bis auf Sybill, die gerade verträumt ihren Kaffeesatz studierte, starrte das Kollegium Snape in verschiedenen Stadien des Amüsements an.

Minerva verriet sich nur durch ein kurzes Zucken des Mundwinkels, während Flitwick und Pomona breit grinsten.

Snape sah sich verzweifelt um.

Aber auch seine ansonsten geliebte Gattin ließ ihn schnöde im Stich.

„Auch Du, Hermione", seufzte er schicksalsergeben.

„Dir ist die Prinzenrolle wie auf den Leib geschrieben, „sagte seine Frau ungerührt, „und Du kommst als Einziger in Frage. Filius und Hagrid haben nicht die passende Statur und Filch ist zu alt. Du musst Dornröschens Retter spielen."


	21. Scrabbers

**Scrabbers**

„Grieselkrätze!", grinste Snape, während Albus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das vor ihm liegende Spielfeld starrte.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, und mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabes ließ er einen Schwarm kleiner Spielsteine auf das Spielfeld prasseln, die sich in Reih und Glied ordneten.

„Zitronenbonbons!"

„Wie vorhersehbar", murmelte Snape ironisch, und überschlug einige Zahlenwerte.

Er konterte mit „Blutvergiftung".

Minerva schüttelte angesichts des Schauspiels, das sich ihr bot, als sie das Lehrerzimmer betrat, den Kopf.

„Ihr beide müsstet längst in der großen Halle sein, anstatt dieses Scrabbersspiel zu spielen!", schnaubte sie empört.

„Es heißt Scrabble, Minerva!", erwiderten beide Männer in ungewohnter Einigkeit.


	22. Neulich, in Malfoy Manor

**Neulich, in Malfoy Manor**

‚Männer!', seufzte Narzissa Malfoy innerlich, während sie ihrem leidenden Gatten die schweißnasse Stirn abtupfte.

Lucius stöhnte gequält auf und wies mit matter Hand zu der kostbaren Kristallphiole auf dem Nachttisch.

„Diese Schmerzen, sie sind unerträglich. Gib mir noch von dem Trank, Cissy."

„Du hast doch gehört, was der Heiler gesagt hat, Liebling." Sie beugte sich besorgt vor.

„Erst in zwei Stunden wieder, sonst verkehrt sich die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels in ihr Gegenteil."

„Dann bestelle den Heiler noch mal her, ich fürchte, ich habe eine Blutvergiftung."

Jetzt reichte ihr das Theater: „Ein Malfoy bekommt von einem eingewachsenen Zehennagel keine Blutvergiftung!"


	23. Muggelkunde

**Muggelkunde**

„Dieser Unterricht ist skandalös", zischte Lucius Malfoy empört und ignorierte die freundlicherweise vom Schulleiter angebotenen Süßigkeiten.

„Als Schulrat bestehe ich darauf, dass der Besuch des Muggelkundeunterrichts ab sofort wieder freiwillig ist und dass der Lehrplan geändert wird. Nicht nur, dass mein überaus sensibler Sohn Alpträume hatte, es gab Ohnmachtsanfälle …", schloss er seine Tirade mit einer theatralischen Geste.

Dumbledore blinzelte nachdenklich und sagte schließlich verständnisvoll:

„Ich stimme Ihnen teilweise zu, Lucius. Der Unterricht wird zwar weiterhin verpflichtend sein, aber der Lehrplan muss wirklich dringend überarbeitet werden. Wenn Magierkinder einen harmlosen Eierschneider mit einem Folterwerkzeug verwechseln, … Was halten Sie von einem Muggelkochkurs?"


	24. Kesselexplosion

**Kesselexplosion**

Professor Snape ließ seinen Blick über die geschäftige Schülerschar schweifen, obwohl beim Schrumpftrank in dieser Phase des Brauens keine Probleme zu erwarten waren.

Aber man wusste ja nie.

Potter hatte offensichtlich keine Schwierigkeiten, genauso wenig wie Malfoy und Longbottom, blieb nur noch …

„DECKUNG!", bellte er scharf, bevor der Kessel seinen brodelnden Inhalt mit einem heftigen Zischen über den gesamten Raum verteilte.

Als sich der Qualm gelichtet hatte, sah er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Scorpius die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, Sylvanus unter ein Pult zu ziehen.

Kaum zu glauben, dass dies die Frucht seiner Lenden war.

„Mr. Snape, 10 Punkte von Hufflepuff!"


	25. Eine kleine Überraschung

**Eine kleine Überraschung**

Kein Nippes und auch kein Zuviel an grellen Farbtönen, und vor Allem keine Gryffindorfarben.

Severus hatte vor Anspannung den Atem angehalten, während der Raum der Wünsche sich verwandelte, bis er ihrem zukünftigen Quartier glich und schließlich eine Raumausstattung präsentierte, die ihnen beiden zusagen würde.

Zumindest Hermiones Theorie nach.

„Und? Was denkst Du?" strahlte ihn seine Verlobte an.

„Das scheint akzeptabel", kam die snapetypische Antwort, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick einbrachte.

„Aber was ist das hier?" stutze er und zeigte mit spitzem Zeigefinger auf einen im Halbschatten verborgenen kistenartigen Gegenstand.

„Weshalb steht dort eine Wiege?"

Hermione errötete bis in die Haarspitzen.


End file.
